


All the Way

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: *Told from Archie's POV*They'd been together for a while. It was time...
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie...circa 2010
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the characters/persons mentioned in this fic. It is, fiction.

You don’t know what it was that brought it to the forefront of your mind, but you knew it was impossible to make it go away. Especially whenever he was around and being all sweet and well, Cook.

When the two of you started dating, you had expressed your need to go slow. You’d also let him know how you felt about sex, especially premarital. Of course, considering your relationship, that last part you were willing to overlook. Once you did make that commitment to each other, that is. Before Cook, you’d never really thought about it and you still didn’t. Not really. Until now.

Cook is in the shower, and you are waiting in the living room for him to finish so you guys can go out. It was the same ole routine whenever you managed to get together. You went out to dinner, and sometimes you caught a movie. Then it was back to your place or his (mostly his), and you’d end up making out for a while on the couch when you were supposed to be watching whatever was on TV at that time. It was a routine that worked for you. Cook seemed satisfied with it as well. You know, however, that he wanted more. You know this because he’d told you once that he was ready whenever you were. All you had to do was say the words. It is a little unnerving to you, knowing that he was ready and willing to take that step but you weren’t. You worried, at first that he’d eventually get tired of waiting, but he was being a perfect gentleman. He wasn’t pushy about it. In fact, he’d never mentioned it after that.

Lately, every time that you were together the make-out sessions became a little needier. Not only for him, but for you as well. Several minutes in, you’d find yourself groping the older man, and his hands were always in rather inappropriate places. Of course, that as far as it would go because one of you (usually him) would put a stop to it with a simple, “it’s getting late,” or “I think we should take a break.”

At first you were grateful, but now you’re just plain annoyed. Although you’re not sure who you’re annoyed with. Yourself for being a coward or him for being such a patient and loving boyfriend.

The truth of the matter is that you’re almost a hundred percent sure that you’re ready. Why else would you be thinking about it all the time? Like right now? Knowing that he’s in the shower, naked and wet….

You have to take a deep breath and run your fingers nervously through your hair. Yeah, that was not a thought to help matters.

You grab the remote from the nearby end table and flip the TV on. You need a distraction. Anything to take your mind away from sex. Ahh! There it is. Tom & Jerry. Nothing sexy about Tom & Jerry.

You’re completely engrossed in the cartoon when Cook walks into the room. You only notice him when he says your name as he reaches for his jacket that is draped over the back of a chair. When you look up, your breath hitches. He’s wearing your favorite jeans. The ones that hug to his body in all the right places and a black fitted tee. His short hair is still damp and styled messily. Just the way you like it. “You ready?” He asks, looking at you. He’s wearing just a hint of eye liner and you have to bite your lip because if you don’t you might moan out loud. “Arch?”

This time, you managed to move. “Uh, yeah. Ready.” You turn off the TV set and grab your jacket before following him out of the room. You’re almost to the door when you quite fighting your impulse and grab his hand, stopping him before he reaches for the doorknob.

“Babe?” He looks over his shoulder in concern.

“Let’s stay in tonight,” you suggest.

He turns around to face you, still looking concerned. “Everything ok?”

“Mm hmm. Fine. I just…” He lifts his eyebrows, urging you to continue, but you don’t have the right words at the moment. So, you just kiss him.

You can tell he’s surprised by the suddenness of your kiss because he tenses at first. Then he relaxes and wraps you in his arms.

The kiss lasts for a long time, and when you do pull away, it’s due to lack of air, and you discover that you have been pinned to the wall and somehow your legs have wrapped themselves around his waist and he’s holding you up. Breathlessly, you look into his eyes and finally you tell him.

Realization washes over him in a second, but he remains unmoving.

“Cook?”

“A-are you sure?”

You nod. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

He leans forward and gently presses his lips to yours once more. “Ok.”

Carefully, you are set back on your feet and together, you make your way upstairs to his bedroom stopping several times along the way to kiss or to be kissed by you soon to be lover.

You’re still locked at the lips as you clumsily enter the bedroom where he lowers you to the mattress, settling himself on top of you. “I love you,” he whispers while looking directly into your eyes.

“I love you, too.” Your heart is speeding up and you can feel the sting of tears threatening to spill.

*****

Your first time was wonderful. Far from the way that romance novels or whatever says it will be, but wonderful for you because it was Cook. He was gentle and attentive and asked you a million times if you were sure. Once you finally got him to understand that you are indeed sure, his concern switched mode, and he was asking you if you’re ok.

Now, lying beneath the blankets, your limbs tangled with his, you look up at him, and the expression on his face leaves you breathless once again. “That was amazing,” you say.

A smile lights up his face. “Yeah,” he agrees. “It was.”

You snuggle a little closer to him and think about how it felt the first time he _touched_ you. The way it felt to _touch_ him. You feel a blush settling in your cheeks as you think about how it felt when he entered you. There was a small amount of pain in the beginning, but it was more uncomfortable than it was painful. Once you adjusted, it felt so good. Then there were all the other sensations. The way you felt when you came the first time while his mouth was on you and then again as he made love to you. That thought leads you to think about how it felt when _he_ came. You shiver, remembering the look on his face. The sound of his voice.

“Babe? You ok?”

“Mm Hmm. Just thinking about how incredible that felt,” you explain before another blush creeps onto your face. “And how sexy you looked.”

“Yeah?” He asked with a laugh.

“Mm, yeah.” You sigh and roll over slightly so that you’re halfway on top of your lover.

He shifts, making you both more comfortable. “You looked pretty sexy yourself.”

You smile and close your eyes, letting the sound of his heart beating put you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated. :)


End file.
